Terapia al corazón
by LidyMV
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia son una pareja a punto de contraer matrimonio. Su relación está llena de problemas y peleas. Un día, deciden ir a un terapeuta, esperando que les ayude con su relación. ¿Lograrán recuperar el amor? o será mas fuerte la costumbre, peleas y secretos...
1. Secretos

**Hola! Esta es la nueva historia de su servidora, esperando que sea de su agrado. En estos días subiré otro fanfic y continuaré con "La lista de Kurosaki" :D Bien, en eso resumo este intro y dejenme sus lindas opiniones n_n. Contendrá un poco de lemmon y lenguaje fuerte D: de una vez les advierto, pero la trama vale la pena.**

* * *

**Pov Rukia.**

Despierto y me desperezo al sentir los primeros rayos de la mañana. Cualquier pareja después de haber hecho el amor amanecería abrazado del otro, amándose después de ese acto que antes lo sentía como algo sublime, pero no, él y yo amanecimos dándonos la espalda, cosa que se está dando entre nosotros estas últimas ocasiones. Lo primero que viene a mi mente son los recuerdos frustrantes del día anterior. Ha sido una noche intensa con Ichigo.

**+++++++++ FLASHBACK +++++++++**

- _¡Carajo! Ichigo, quedamos en que hoy era día para nosotros. ¡Yo estuve aquí como estúpida más de dos horas! De nada me sirvió haber terminado diez minutos antes de la hora acordada si jamás llegaste. – _Reclamé molesta. Ya hace una semana que habíamos acordado que hoy sería día para nosotros por ser nuestro cuarto aniversario de noviazgo.

_- Lo olvidé. Estuve en el laboratorio examinando… ya sabes, cosas... – _Al decir esas "cosas", me puso más furiosa. Por casualidad lo había descubierto jugando online mientras revisaba las ofertas semanales del juego que tanto nos gusta.

- _¡Eres un mentiroso! Te vi online treinta minutos antes de la hora acordada. ¿A quién crees que quieres engañar?... Falta menos para la boda y no tenemos casi nada organizado. Yo no sé qué diablos vamos a hacer ni que explicación daremos a los dem…–_

_- ¡Basta Rukia! ¡Deja de decirme cosas que ya se! - _

_- Si ya sabes esas cosas, ¿Por qué diablos no eres capaz de madurar y responsabilizarte por los asuntos que cumples y no cumples? – _

_- ¿Y por qué diablos no eres capaz de entender que eres mi novia y no mi madre para darme órdenes cada que se te antoja? – _El decir esas palabras me dio justo en el clavo. En ese momento me di cuenta de que las cosas iban más mal de lo que me imaginaba. Peleas, peleas y más peleas, en eso se resumía ahora nuestra relación. No dije más, me dirigí a la salida y cerré la puerta. Fui al parque, a caminar por la ciudad. Me sentía mal.

Al regresar al departamento, Ichigo me recibe con un abrazo.

- _Rukia, siento haberme comportado como un idiota contigo – _Acerca su cara a mi cuello y comienza a besarlo. Se sus intenciones, y aun así no deja de provocarme tanto, así como lo hace solo el – _Déjame recompensarte… - _Aleja su boca de mi cuello y hace conexión con mis labios.

Si hay algo en lo que Ichigo y yo en estos momentos tenemos "conexión" es en la cama. Sentir sus labios sobre los míos sintiendo esa urgencia de tenerme, me ponen terriblemente excitada. Me recarga sobre la pared y me alza a su cadera, yo me aferro a ella con mis piernas y rodeo mis brazos sobre su nuca, sin dejar de besarlo. Pasea sus manos sobre mis piernas, subiendo lentamente por mis piernas, hasta llegar a mis ya duros pechos. Me carga hasta llegar a la habitación y me recuesta sobre la cama, sin dejar de besarme ni tocarme. Baja los besos y con su boca recorre desde mi oído hasta mi cuello y mis pechos. Con esas manos juguetonas no deja de juguetear con mis botones ya sensibles, y comienzo a soltar leves gemidos. Va desnudándome poco a poco hasta que la última prenda que quedaba, bajó. Es su turno de desnudarse y disfruto ver cada prenda caer, y ahora los dos estamos sintiendo la calidez del otro. Siguiendo con los besos, siento como nuestras intimidades van uniéndose hasta ser uno… es el total éxtasis. Sentir sus candentes movimientos dentro de mí hace que pierda el control con cada vaivén. Entra… Sale… Entra… Sale, con esa mezcla de pasión añadido a sus dulces besos, me hacen pedirle más.

- _Ichi… más… rápido… - _Le pedí entre gimoteos, y como si fuera genio de la lámpara, me concede el deseo. Acelera el ritmo, y yo me voy perdiendo en un mar de placer inmenso. A este punto los gemidos se hacen más sonoros, las respiraciones más agitadas y los dos sabemos que estamos al borde de tocar aquel paraíso llamado orgasmo. Subiendo… Subiendo… unas estocadas más, y lo he tocado, una vez más, ese paraíso, y con las contracciones que mi interior hace por el éxtasis, ahora el me sigue.

Con ese orgasmo aun palpitando en mi interior y con Ichigo dentro de mí, cae arriba de mi pecho cansado.

- _Rukia, como siempre, eres increíble… - _

Estaba tan cansada que no formulé palabra, de lo que si me percaté es de que no hubo caricias como lo eran antes, solo se recostó en mi pecho, se separó de mí y se quedó dormido, sin hacer caricias, sin demostrarme como antes su amor. Sentí como una diminuta lágrima rodó por mi mejilla antes de decidir dormir desnuda al lado de él.

**+++++++++ FIN FLASHBACK +++++++++**

No sabía que hora era, y al mirar el reloj de pared me sobresalté de la cama.

- _¡Ocho de la mañana!_ – Dije en voz queda y corrí al armario – _Ok, estos zapatos… este pantalón… esta camisa… este conjunto… y ya… hora de ducharme – _

Me di una ducha rápida y me cambié tan rápido como pude. Al ver en el reloj ser las ocho y veinticinco de la mañana, sentí que aún tenía tiempo para desayunar algo rápido y preparar el lunch. Tomé mi bolso y corrí hacia la cocina.

- _Bien, desayunaré cereal… Y de lunch me prepararé unos sándwiches, llevaré manzanas y un jugo de caja… - _

De alguna forma terminé de hacer todo a las ocho y cuarenta y tres de la mañana. Tomo mi automóvil y voy tan rápido como puedo, mas sin embargo no dejo de pensar en que la situación con Ichigo no va para nada bien. Debemos hablar y dejar claro de una vez por toda esta situación antes de arrepentirme de querer casarme con él.

**Pov. Ichigo**

Mi celular suena a las nueve en punto y mi mano busca a Rukia para atraerla a mí, pero no estaba. Las cosas no han ido bien entre nosotros y con lo que pasó ayer me preocupa bastante el rumbo de nuestra relación. De pronto suena mi celular y es un mensaje de ella.

- _Ichigo, necesitamos hablar. No estuvo bien lo que estuvo a punto de pasar ayer… Orihime –_

No sé cómo diablos deje llevarme por esa frustración y no se desde cuando ella me está llamando tanto la atención. ¿Qué putas pasa conmigo? ¡Se supone que yo la rechacé hace dos años! ¡Vamos Kurosaki! Solo es la situación con Rukia, si… es eso.

- _Está bien, más tarde hablaremos. Ichigo K. –_

Ayer trabajé bastante en el laboratorio y hoy será igual. Necesito terminar esos análisis antes de la fecha estipulada. Me levanto y me doy una ducha, tomo algo para desayunar y salgo de casa. Al ir conduciendo la situación con Orihime no sale de mi cabeza, ¿Por qué hice eso? ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo de convivir con ella y haberla rechazado ahora produce en mi esto?

- _Maldición… yo no estoy enamorado de Orihime ¡mi vida entera es Rukia!... si… solo ella… que va, olvidaré este mal episodio e intentaré estar bien con ella… ¡Si! Alrato pasaré por Ruki a su trabajo… - _Al llegar al laboratorio, tomo mi celular y le escribo un SMS, supongo que ahora trabaja y no deseo interrumpirle – _Rukia, paso por ti cuando salgas de trabajar… Te invito a comer y dar un paseo. Te amo -_

Sé que no será fácil de olvidarme de esto, pero no quiero hacer las cosas mal con Rukia, y menos ahora que ya en poco tiempo ella será mi esposa, cosa que siempre anhelé desde que la conocí. Quiero actuar correctamente con ella, a pesar de que las cosas ya no van como antes. Al llegar a la puerta, con 15 minutos de anticipación, Orihime estaba esperándome en la puerta.

- _Buenos Dias, Ichigo. – _Noto en su expresión un poco de tristeza y vergüenza por lo pasado el dia anterior y los recuerdos de ayer invaden mi mente, produciendo una maldita sensación un tanto conocida, la cual comienza a asustarme…

**++++++++++ FLASHBACK ++++++++++**

Estoy trabajando arduamente para entregar algunas pruebas para mi investigación. Aunque en 15 días es mi fecha límite, no me gustaría entregar mis resultados el último día. Hoy me quedo algunas horas extra para apresurar esto. Siento que olvido algo y no sé qué es, reviso la agenda y no tengo anotado algún acontecimiento importante. Continuo trabajando junto con mi compañera, Orihime Inoue, la cual ha sido mi compañera en la universidad y ahora de trabajo. Llevo conociéndola desde hace tiempo y nos llevamos bastante bien, aunque en algún tiempo ella estuvo enamorada de mi. Creo que ese episodio ya sucedió y ahora somos muy buenos amigos. Ella es una chica tierna, fuerte, independiente, y no le gusta pedir ayuda a los demás a menos de que sea algo muy necesario.

- _Ichigo, aquí están los resultados de las pruebas. –_

_- ¡Perfecto! Ahora en base a esto, necesitamos hacer otras pruebas, y eso sería lo último para obtener los resultados de nuestra investigación. ¿Puedes traer 3 cajas de sustancia con código H700? Por lo pronto, encenderé la máquina para la prueba. – _

_- Está bien, regreso en un momento – _

Pasaron mas de diez minutos y ella no regresaba, así que fui al almacén para ver que sucedía y al llegar, vi que no alcanzaba las cajas y no había escalera alguna.

- _Orihime estas bie… - _No pude terminar de hablar. Al parecer sorprendí a Orihime y el susto le hizo perder el equilibrio y al intentar detenerla caimos juntos.

- _Lo… lo siento… i… ichigo… - _

Y al cruzar las miradas, una conexión extraña sucedió entre nosotros y por impulso, me acerqué a ella y besé sus labios. Error fatal, Orihime inmediatamente reaccionó.

- _¡No! Esto no está bien, tu estas prometido. – _Se levanta torpemente, con su rostro enormemente sonrojado y busca la salida. – _La caja de la sustancia está en la cima. Permiso – _Yo permanecí en el suelo, sin poder creer lo que hice.

- _¿Qué diablos te pasa Kurosaki? ¡Mierda! – _

**++++++++++ FIN FLASHBACK ++++++++++**

- _Buenos Días Orihime. – _Y de nuevo esta sensación que no me deja en paz….


	2. ¿Todo se fue al carajo?

**Buen día, pequeños followers de Terapia al corazón :3 Después de echar a volar la imaginación, aquí traigo el segundo cap! :D Espero les guste, y no me ejecuten a Ichi, U_U Todos aquí harán mal las cosas.**

* * *

**Pov. Ichigo Kurosaki**

- _Disculpa por irme tan deprisa ayer, pero de igual forma tenía que hablar de esto contigo. Lo único que tengo que decirte es que yo no sé la situación con tu prometida o con tu vida, de lo que si estoy segura es que si yo hubiera cedido ante mis sentimientos, la más afectada sería yo. Te disculpo por lo que pasó, pero te pediré no lo vuelvas a hacer, por tu bien y el mío. –_

Vaya, eso me dejó sin posibilidades para explicar. Lo mejor será dejar las cosas así.

- _Está bien. Disculpa lo ocurrido, no volverá a pasar. –_

Y así concluye esta plática. No me siento del todo conforme aclarando de esta forma las cosas, y quiero platicar con algún amigo de esto. Así que le mando un mensaje a Ishida, mi mejor amigo.

- _Uryuu, quiero platicar de algo contigo que no me deja vivir en paz. – _

_- ¿Qué pasa Kurosaki? –_

_- Ayer en el laboratorio, por maldito impulso, besé a Orihime. No sé qué diablos me pasó, me siento culpable. Lo peor es que la veo y me produce algo… – _

_- Kurosaki, ¿Qué te pasa con Orihime? Hace años la rechazaste y ahora… ¿Piensas lastimarla o qué? ¡Estás a punto de casarte idiota!_

_- Ya lo sé. No quiero estar más mal de lo que estoy con Rukia. –_

_- Has las cosas bien, Kurosaki. -_

Después de ese mensaje no me respondió. Probablemente por el trabajo, o se fue la red, o que se yo. Al salir del laboratorio, y conforme con haber progresado significativamente con mis investigaciones, me dispongo a ir por Rukia.

**Pov. Rukia Kuchiki**

Al llegar al trabajo, la jefa Unohana me pide ir a su oficina, ya que hace algunos días sugirió que yo tuviera un compañero en vista de mi gran acumulación de trabajo.

- _Buenos días, señora Unohana. –_

_- Buenos días, Kuchiki – _Me invitó a sentarme – _Hace algunos días sugerí que tu puesto tuviera un segundo al mando, algo así como tú asistente. Has sido tan productiva, que se me ha concedido. – _En ese momento tocan la puerta - _¡Adelante!_

_- Buenos días – _Al escuchar esa voz la sangre se me heló. ¿Será?

Al voltear a ver quién era, sentí una tremenda cubetada de agua helada. Era el, esa persona que le di mi adolescencia, de quien me enamoré tan profundamente, con quien pasé hermosos años hasta que un día todo se hizo añicos. No, definitivamente no eran ilusiones mías, era él.

- _Rukia, él es Jugram Haschwalth, tu nuevo asistente. –_

_- Mu… mucho gusto… Buenos días. – _Intentaba calmar como fuera esta impresión.

- _Buenos días, señorita Kuchiki – _Dice con toda seguridad y calma, sin perder ni un poco esa elegancia que siempre le caracteriza. Me saluda, y al tomar mi mano, vuelve esa chispa de cuando recién le conocí.

- _Es de origen Alemán, pero mencionó que cursó preparatoria y universidad en esta ciudad. Graduado de la carrera de Administración. 29 años. Es un tipo brillante. Sabe Ingles, Francés, español, portugués y japonés, además de su idioma. Recomendado de varias empresas Alemanas de gran prestigio. En fin, un Currículo brillante. Creo que ustedes serian un equipo maravilloso Kuchiki. Dos genios de las finanzas. – _

_- Muchas gracias por el cumplido, Señora Retsu. – _Dice Jugram. Creo que esto es una estúpida ilusión, como esas de las novelas de comedia, en la que la protagonista sueña que llega este tipo, y de repente "Fumm" era alguien más. Ojalá alguien me pellizcara y de pronto apareciera cualquier otro tipo. Ahora mi preocupación es que mis piernas no tiemblen y con estos tacones.

- _Hice una buena elección ¿Cierto, Kuchiki? –_

_- Emmm, si señora – _

_- Bueno, en diez minutos tengo una junta importante. ¿Puedes ayudarle al joven Haschwalth a llevar sus cosas a tu oficina? Llama al diseñador de interiores, para que les ayude con eso del espacio. Espero se lleven bien, chicos, confío en que serán un gran equipo. – _

_- Gracias, señora Retsu, permiso – _Dice con una elegancia y profesionalismo que en este momento yo no poseo u olvidé. Solo rezo porque los pies me respondan adecuadamente.

_- Gracias, permiso –_

Afortunadamente mi cerebro conecta con mis pies y salgo con normalidad, aunque mi cuerpo responda de una manera diferente. Intento ser discreta, pero solo él se percata de mi caos interior.

- _Sé que estás nerviosa, después de cinco años te sigo conociendo tan bien – _Solo agacho la mirada. No sé qué responderle. Hay tantas cosas que deseo decirle, tantas preguntas que llevan cinco años sin respuesta. Al entrar a la oficina, dice algo al oído, algo que sé será el inicio de un caos. – _Rukia, sé que aún no me perdonas, pero vine a Karakura por ti. –_

Eso definitivamente no lo esperaba. Inmediatamente me volteo de frente hacia él y le miro. Después de todo este tiempo cruzo de nuevo miradas. Ya no es la misma mirada fría de hace tiempo, ahora es una mirada decidida, llena de determinación. Esto no me gusta.

_- ¿Me investigaste o algo así como para trabajar en el mismo lugar? Fue a propósito, ¿Cierto? – _

_- Eso no. Yo llegue con la intención de buscarte y reconquistarte. Sin embargo no esperé que trabajaras aquí. Eso no estaba en mis planes. – _Se acerca peligrosamente a mí, y como un destello de luz llegan todos esos recuerdos de hace diez años, incluyendo el de esa fragancia que lleva, que es la misma que yo le regale en el pasado. Las palabras comienzan a desbloquearse de mi corazón y hablo.

- _¿Crees que regresaré a ti así como si nada hubiera ocurrido? Estoy prometida, Jugram – _Levanto mi mano y enseño el anillo que Ichigo me dio.

- _¿Me importa qué estés prometida? –_

_- Yo respeto mi relación – _Me mira y sonríe. - _¿Qué te da risa? _

_- Te conozco mejor que nadie, Kuchiki. Sé que mi llegada te acaba de elevar las hormonas demasiado. Sé que llegó a tu mente todos esos recuerdos. Sé que tu corazón está a mil por hora en estos momentos, que tu cuerpo está ruborizado y pide a gritos que ahora lo toque y te haga el amor en ese escritorio. Incluso, podría jurar que ahora estás excitada. Pero lo que más puedo asegurar es que aún me amas – _En ese momento cerré los ojos, y me debatí. Una parte de mí solo piensa en poder librar esta situación tan caótica y la otra dice que Jugram tiene toda la razón.

_- ¡Cállate! Estoy prometida. Yo amo a Ichigo. Tú enterraste lo nuestro aquel día que te fuiste– _

Solo levantó la ceja y se separó. No creí agradecer tanto el poder de nuevo respirar con normalidad. Salgo como puedo y voy al tocador para tranquilizarme. Al llegar, descubrí que todas esas palabras eran ciertas. Esa situación tan cercana me alteró totalmente. No duré mucho tiempo, ya que ayudarle al joven a acomodar las cosas en su oficina. Vi mi celular y tener un mensaje de Ichigo me hace sentir protegida ante esto.

- _Rukia, paso por ti cuando salgas para ir a cenar. Te amo –_

Eso para mí es un gran alivio. Ver a Ichigo y salir con él, le harán entender mi compromiso. Se vienen unos días difíciles.

Transcurre el día y Jugram pareciera que vuelve a esa frialdad que le caracterizaba. Pensé que esto del arreglo de la oficina tardaría dos días pero no, esa misma tarde, el acomodo estuvo terminado. Llega la hora de salida, y me lo topo en el chequeo, me sigue en el elevador hasta el estacionamiento. Nadie toca palabra en el ascensor, lo cual me produce una enorme tensión y no dejo de estar a la defensiva, esto es una eternidad e incluso pareciera que lee mis pensamientos, porque en el piso 3 pone una ligera mueca, que denota una sensación de triunfo. Al abrirse las puertas, salgo disparada a buscar a Ichigo, que se encuentra esperándome.

- _¡Ichigo! – _corro hacia él y le abrazo.

**- **_Hola mi amor – _Responde mi pelinaranja y me da un suave beso en los labios. Espero no estar demostrando mi malestar con esta situación. Al fondo siento su mirada, como si dijera "Vamos, sigue fingiendo".

Subimos al carro y vamos a un restaurante nuevo que sugerí. La atención ahí es maravillosa, aparte el menú tenía una gran variedad de platillos internacionales. Hacemos nuestros pedidos y mientras esperábamos pensé en algunas cosas para platicar con Ichigo.

- _Ichi… este fin de semana tenemos la cita para escoger los accesorios para el casino de fiestas y centro de ceremonias. –_

_- Está bien. Este fin de semana lo dejaré libre para estar contigo. –_

_- Ichi, gracias por estos cuatro años. Gracias a ti he aprendido muchísimas cosas. Te amo – _Me acerco y le doy un beso.

- _Mi hermosa Rukia… Mi futura esposa – _

Y mientras platicábamos me percaté de que en dos o tres ocasiones sacó su celular y contestaba mensajes. De repente se levanta y va al tocador, y tan solo un minuto después, el mesero llega entregándome su celular.

- _Señorita, a su acompañante se le cayó su celular. –_

_- Ah! Muchas gracias. –_

_- De nada, para servirle. –_

Y no, no me puse a espiar el celular de Ichigo… ¡La conversación estaba ahí! Creía que este día no podría empeorar.

- _Uryuu, quiero platicar de algo contigo que no me deja vivir en paz. ¿Qué pasa Kurosaki? Ayer en el laboratorio, por maldito impulso, besé a Orihime. No sé qué diablos me pasó, me siento culpable. Lo peor es que la veo y me produce algo… Kurosaki, ¿Qué te pasa con Orihime? Hace años la rechazaste y ahora… ¿Piensas lastimarla o qué? ¡Estás a punto de casarte idiota! Ya lo sé. No quiero estar más mal de lo que estoy con Rukia. Has las cosas bien, Kurosaki. ¿Qué carajos? –_

En ese momento sentí una opresión fuerte en el pecho. ¿Ichigo enamorado de alguien más? ¿Me está engañando con alguien más? ¡Y yo como una idiota! Inmediatamente tomo mis cosas y me voy del restaurante, tomo un taxi a la oficina y me voy en mi auto.

_- Ichigo engañándome, quien lo imaginaba. Sabía que nuestra relación estaba mal, pero no a este punto… - _Comienzo a llorar y lo único que deseo hacer es llegar a mi cuarto y encerrarme.

Al llegar a casa me topo la madre de Ichigo.

- _¿Masaki? – _Intento limpiarme las lágrimas como puedo.

- _Hola Rukia, disculpa, vine a entregarte los cubiertos y demás cosas que me prestaste cuando fuimos de paseo hace dos semanas. Rukia ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?–_

_- No, no es nada Masaki – _Pero estoy tan tensa que no puedo evitar llorar. – _Pasa… _- Las dos pasamos y me siento en el sillón sin poder disimular ya mi tristeza – _Ay Masaki, Ichigo me está engañando – _

_- ¿Ichigo? ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? –_

_- Su celular. Al parecer tiene algo que ver con su compañera de trabajo – _

- _Rukia, no sé qué decirte… yo… -_ En ese momento tocan la puerta y Masaki va. – _Rukia, es Ichigo._

No sé qué le diré. No quiero actuar impulsivamente, pero estoy tan molesta…


End file.
